hoy te diré lo mucho que te amo one shot
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: No, no y no me gusta…. pero por más que me lo repitiese no podría borrar de mi mente al chico castaño de cola de caballo y de lentes, con el cual trabaje medio año en la guardería Kiyokazu Fujimoto el solo mencionar su nombre me emociona y hace que suspira como nunca antes nadie había logrado que lo hiciera...


LOS PERSONJES PERTENECEN A KOBATO DEL GRUPO CLAMP

YO SOLO USO MI IMAGINACION Y SUS PERSONAJES

.

DIRE LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO

.

.recomendación de musica

.

watch?v=AmqhjOMT1Gc

No, no y no me gusta…. pero por más que me lo repitiese no podría borrar de mi mente al chico castaño de cola de caballo y de lentes, con el cual trabaje medio año en la guardería **Kiyokazu Fujimoto **el solo mencionar su nombre me emociona y hace que suspira como nunca antes nadie había logrado que lo hiciera

**Desde el ruido del mundo,****  
****desde el giro de un carrusel,****  
****de la piel a lo más hondo,****  
****desde el fondo de mi ser.******

**De este inútil orgullo,****  
****y del silencio que hay en mí,****  
****desde estas ganas mías de vivir.******

**Quiero decirte que te amo,****  
****quiero decirte que eres mío,****  
****que no te cambio por ninguno,****  
****y por tenerte desvarío.****  
**

Pero lo único que me detiene a gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo quiero es que es un huraño de lo peor, malhumorado que desde que llegue a trabajar a la guardería se la paso molestándome que si tenía piojos por mi manía de ponerme sombreros, que si tenia alopecia, en fin… pero aun así no consigo sacármelo de mi mente

-Te entiendo – al escuchar la voz de freiya voltee rápidamente

-entiendes…. ¿Qué? – le pregunte al tiempo que me mordía mi labio inferior

-que te sientas frustrada con Kiyokazu – me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a lado mío cruzando las piernas en mi cama

- ¿cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte con cierta molestia y una punzada de celos

-no te preocupes lo digo porque yo también me enamore de un cerrazonico

-ahhh… ok pero mejor dime ¿qué vas a hacer? No me digas que lo vas a dejar ir como yo lo hice verdad porque te aseguro que no para de arrepentirme de haberlo hecho

**Quiero decirte que te amo,****  
****porque eres tan igual a mí,****  
****cuando por nada discutimos,****  
****y luego te cierras en ti.******

**Del peor de mis fallos,****  
****de un error por el que pagué,****  
****de un teléfono del centro,****  
****de mis ganas de vencer.**

**.**

estaba confusa si lo que freiya me había dicho era cierto lamentaría enormemente el no decirle lo que sentía, y lo peor es que lo estaba haciendo el dejar de trabajar en la guardería pero tenía que concertarme en mis estudios y el obtener una beca a sí que había decidido dejar atrás todo, con lo que había ahorrado en estos seis meses era suficiente para conseguirlo, pero no conté con lo que su lejanía y el no verle provocaría en mi mente, sobre todo no pensé que en tan corto tiempo ese mal humorado, cascarrabias y altanero joven se metiera bajo mi piel y mis pensamiento, a si que suspirando me dirigí a la puerta de la universidad a dar lo mejor de mí en el examen de admisión así que sin más atravesé las enormes puertas que me separaban de mi nuevo destino, lejos de m amor o eso creí

****

**De la dicha que siento,****  
****y de esta fiebre mía por ti,****  
****desde que me enseñaste a sonreír.******

**Quiero decirte que te amo,****  
****quiero decirte estoy aquí,****  
****aunque me aleje de tu lado,****  
****tras la ventana de un taxi.******

**Debo decirte que te amo,****  
****porque es mi única verdad,****  
****tu no me sueltes de la mano,****  
****aunque podamos terminar.****  
.**

-pe….pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? – le dije gritando al chico que tenia de espaldas enfrente de mí al tiempo que lo señalaba, haciendo que todos voltearan verme incluido el, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara al máximo mientras veía como él se me acercaba

-lamento informarte señorita alopesia que presentare examen de admisión en esta universidad – me dijo en voz baja muy cerca de mi cara – ¿por qué algún problema?

Claro que había problemas pero no era lo suficientemente tonta como para decírselo, que él era el problema, mi problema, y si de por si estaba nerviosa por los exámenes y por extrañarlo, pero era mucho peor tenerlo cerca y para colmo rodeado de bellas aspirantes a entrar al área de humanidades, así que sin mas maldije mi mala suerte al tiempo que elevaba mi vista al cielo en busca de respuesta

Como había dicho mi examen se volvió un completo inferno por tenerlo cerca así que por poco obtengo menos de lo requerido para entrar con la beca al 100% y lo peor es que él se me había pegado desde entonces como chicle haciéndome imposible concentrarme en clase y no dejar de pensar en el, así que cuando me invitaron a un grupo de lectura donde el gracias a dios no estaba acepte pero mi suerte no duro mucho mi chicle me encontró

-¿así que aquí esta miss alope?… - no deje que terminara la frase ya que le lance una mirada de furia que gracias a dios no ignoro

-¿Miss qué? – Pregunto una de mis compañera del círculo de lectura – alo cual yo solo atine a decirle que lo olvidara e hiciéramos como si no hubiera llegado nadie

-pero ¿porque eres así conmigo?… – me dijo haciéndome un puchero haciéndome que me sorprendiera

-¡suficiente! ¿Dime que es lo que quieres? – le grite levantándome de mi silla sorprendiendo a todos hasta al mismo kiyokazu, incluso a mí misma, pero es que este no era el mi cascarrabias, mi mal humorado era otra persona y me encantaba, que me siguiera a todas partes como mi sombra, y moría de celos cada vez que una chica se le acercaba, pero el solo se me quedo mirando y sonrió al acercarse y decirme al oído – solo he venido a que me ayudes a cumplir con mi sueño y tu sueño, pero para eso tú debes de dar el paso siguiente – al decirme se alejo y ya no volvió a seguirme

******Desde el blanco de la página,****  
****desde mi fragilidad,****  
****desde mi carta te cuento de mi sinceridad.******

**Quiero decirte que te amo,****  
****quiero decirte que eres mío,****  
****que no te cambio por ningún****  
****o,****  
****que por tenerte desvarío.****  
****Quiero decirte que te amo,****  
****quiero decirte estoy aquí,****  
****aunque me aleje de tu lado,****  
****tras la ventana de un taxi.****  
**

**.**

Pero qué diablos significaba eso además había recibido una segunda oportunidad se supone que el no debería de recordar nada ni él ni nadie de este mundo ya que no era el mismo mundo en el cual yo lo conocí sin embargo mis sentimientos eran los mismos por este kiyokazu ya que al igual que en el otro mundo me enamoro su forma de ser todo él, estaba malditamente condenada a una nueva oportunidad llena de mala suerte, estaba pensando en eso cuando recordé algo más de lo que él me había dicho la última vez que lo había visto y el día que el dejo de seguirme – "solo he venido a que me ayudes a cumplir con mi sueño y tu sueño, pero para eso tú debes de dar el paso siguiente, yo ya di el mío te extrañe tanto que no me importo ir a verla y pagar el precio pero me alegro de verte aun cando el tiempo se me acabe" – diablos por qué no había reparado en esas últimas palabras además…., estúpida, estúpida como no me di cuenta como pude ser tan malditamente ciega y estúpida me dije al ver lo que no vi en un principio él no tenía que estar aquí no podía pero estaba ¿Por qué?

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme al comprender el la había ido a ver a ella, así que él era mi Kiyokazu dije con alegría pero a la vez con temor, ¿qué era lo que la bruja de las dimensiones le había pedido a cambio de venir a este mundo?, - siete, días fue el precio – me susurro una voz en mis pensamientos, – siete días ¿de qué? – pregunte algo histérica a la nada de mi cuarto – el cambio siete días el poder verte por siete reencarnaciones de su alma en soledad si tu no correspondías a sus sentimientos de amor – me dijo de nuevo la voz que y había identificado como el de la bruja dimensional Yuko y ahora es tiempo de que cobre el pago dijo – regresara a su mundo a terminar el resto de esta vida solo al igual que las próximas seis reencarnaciones de su alma

-No eso jamás te lo permitiré bruja no te lo llevaras de mi lado

-pruébame y veraz – me dijo la voz

No supe ni cómo pero corrí en su búsqueda hasta que lo encontré en el parque junto a un gran árbol de flor de Sakura al verlo corrí pero él empezó a elevarse la maldita bruja se lo llevaba

-no por favor no te lo lleves – grite al tiempo que corría y llegaba para ver como se elevaba mas algo se desgarro en mi al verlo así que sin pensar que alguien pasara y me viera gritando ala nada y pensara que estaba loca grite

- no te lo lleves sin él no soy nada, por favor no te lo lleves….. kiyokazu perdóname…. Pero quiero que sepas que yo también te AMO – grite y al hacerlo todo se volvió resplandeciente y de entre la luz cegadora salió el

-pero cómo es posible la bruja no te llevo

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? – escuche decirle a la bruja de las dimensiones que se encontraba adentro de la luz cegadora - sobre todo cuando se cumplió lo establecido en el contrato no es así Kiyokazu siete reencarnaciones de soledad por siete días en los cuales harías que kobato te correspondiera no es así – dijo la brujo riéndose al tiempo que se despedía de nosotros haciendo desaparecer la bola de luz

-entonces Mi querida Miss alopecia que me decías – me dijo sonriendo alo cual yo me alegre abalanzándome hacía el para rodearlo con mis brazos su cuello

-que te Amo más que nada en este o en cualquier otro mundo – le dije al tiempo que nos besábamos apasionadamente

******Quiero decirte que te amo,****  
****y quiero decirte que,****  
****que no te cambio por ninguno,****  
****porque eres como yo porque.******

**Quiero decirte que te amo, te amo**

**.**

**.**

_**N/A: ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO SONG FIC**_


End file.
